The moment everything changes
by usagi-chibiusa
Summary: A sweet connection forms between Nephrite and Serena. She knows who he is but does he know who she is? Can the stars tell there future? Will Darien try an get in the way? Will the other scouts find out? Will Serena finally get the happynes she longs for an deserves? The stars maybe shining brightly tonight!


**I DO NOT Own sailor is my first fanfic in a while hope you all enjoy it (:**

I'm sailor moon, if you're reading this you probably already know a lot about me, well this is a different universe, it's still Earth but not as you know it.

I feel tired from running but I think I just saw Nephrite? Weird, I can't stop thinking about what he's doing at a primary school.

I keep running as I feel my self bump into someone.

"umff bleahh," why did I have to knock into someone, ughhh I'm way too deep in thought sometimes, I don't want to open my eyes. Nephrite!

"Are you alright?" he smirks at me, he looks cute, ugh what am I thinking dashing no. STOP!

"I'm fine thanks" I look over my body. Few he doesn't recognise me.

"Well the stars seem like there shining brightly," He's talking about stars? Wow the stars really are beautiful. Oh my god it's getting late can't believe I didn't realise how late it was but I don't want to stop looking at the stars there so soothing and peaceful.  
I look back down at him and realise he's looking at me as I blush.

"The stars really are beautiful," I say, why do I feel nervous? Happy? Surprised?

I feel him take my hand, a warm feeling flowing through my body, as I slightly shiver at the touch an the connection I feel.

"I like to come here sometimes because the stars are a bit brighter here because there's less light especially on the oval on the nice soft cool grass, would you like to come join me?" I nod and follow. What am I doing I know he's the enemy but he's just being so sweet? Caring? His smirk is so devilish an charming. Gosh I can't stop smiling an blushing.

I feel him take as we walk more towards the oval, I get lost in thought as I start to feel him let go of my hand as he lays down on a hill part of the oval, I lay down an join him laying next to him. I can't help but take a deep breath in an slowly release it.

Wow the stars are so bright, some not so much I can just get lost in them, I wonder what it would be like flouting in a thin relaxing bubble and just flouting in outer space looking at the stars and dreaming.

I can't help but sigh as I fully relax, I freeze for just a moment as he holds my hand. I slowly turn my head to look at him and he gives me a warm soft smile that just makes me melt, I smile an relax more.

" I wish I could lay here forever…" I feel like I'm in so much bliss an happiness right now, no thoughts on any of my responsibilities just complete contentness.

"I completely agree," I can't help but squeeze his hand a little as we both look at the stars once more.

A few hours go by that I roll to my side facing him.

"I should probably go now it's quite late; I wish I didn't have to though…" I really wish..

"It's alright, I got lost in it that I didn't realise the time. It's been nice laying with you an watching the stars." He gives me that breath taking smile that I just melt as we squeeze each other's hands one more time, before he helps me up.

" If you're wondering my name is Nephrite, what's yours?" Do I tell him my name or should I fake one? What to do? Ummm hmmmm?

I shake my head a little an smile "My names Serena." I can't help but slightly blush, not believing I told him my real name.

"Well Serena, let me walk you home," He takes my hand an we just walk to my house silently squeezing each other's hand warmly, looking at each other sometimes smiling. I just feel this wave of happiness I haven't felt before, or in a long time.

I look up an see were already at my house, I can't help but sigh an look at the ground not wanting it to end.

"Well this is my house, thank you for walking me home," I lift my head up an smile at him an his half smile just makes me blush slightly.

"Good night Serena… hopefully I will see you around," I blush more as he goes down on one knee and kisses my hand. "May the stars always be your freedom, take care." He waves as he starts walking away, I wave back slightly an smile.

I turn around and walk around my house as I jump up to my balcony an slip into bed not bothering to change just thinking about my night… my little secret.


End file.
